A Two Faced Conspiracy
by ComradeLeon
Summary: Humans are no exception to their instincts and no matter how disciplined a person is, it is only a matter of time before they come to their senses. The Batfamily goes undercover during one of Gotham's all too long peace time. Will they uncover something about the Underground or will they find out something else? Something that hits closer to home? BatmanXBatgirl
1. Conspire

**A/N: Batman belongs to their Creators under DC. I am not one of them.**

 **Cleaned.**

"Don't be such a,"

"Dick, yeah I get it. That joke has been used over and over its' starting to get old." Dick Grayson said as he swiped the feet from below Barbara Gordon. They were in the Cave, sparring to pass the time. Seeing as no one wanted to entertain the Nightwing, Barbara decided to have a round or three.

Barbara wasn't taken down by the low sweep, and instead kept on the defense but started to push forward. A left jab followed by two consecutive high kicks to keep Dick off balance. A shoulder press before she caught one of his retaliating punches, twisting the arm behind him and kicked the back of his knee, putting him in a one leg kneeling position.

"Yield?" She asked with bravado as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"In your dreams BG." Grayson slid from underneath her, flipping her over and tackling her to the ground. He pinned both of her wrist above her head as he straddled her.

"Funny, I remember the last time we were in this position." Nightwing said in a plain voice.

"Don't go there." She warned. She head butted him, almost breaking his nose. Resuming the standing position they both had, Nightwing kicked her low again but she blocked it. In turn was crouching down and Nightwing smiled at that. He feigned a kick to her head, she blocked to the right. And with the finesse of all the years as Robin and Nightwing, went behind Barbara and gripped her into a full Nelson, and wrapped his legs around her. One hard enough squeeze and he could break her entire spine.

"Pay up Damian." Red Robin held out his hand in front of Damian Wayne. With a grouchy demeanor, he fished his pocket for the twenty dollar bill.

"If it was me against Dickey I would've won." Robin said as he browsed through his phone.

"Don't press your luck squirt. Grayson could take you on blindfolded." Red Hood said as he propped up his feet up on the table.

"What are you even doing here Todd? Last time you called in was Thanksgiving." Damian threw a batarang at him but Jason simply caught it.

"I'm being a good son, that's all." Everyone in the cave could hear the sarcasm in Red Hood's voice.

"What the hell is taking Bruce so long?" Dick and Barbara had settled down. Barbara decided to switch out of her training clothes into her Batgirl uniform. Dick likewise did the same, changing into Nightwing.

"Master Bruce will be down momentarily. There is simply business he has to attend to upstairs." Alfred said as he pushed in a trolley of snacks and refreshments into the cave, passing each member of the family, stopping in front of Ms. Gordon.

Everyone in the room immediately knew exactly what Bruce was up to. Barbara couldn't help but flinch at those words. She harbored feeling for the Dark Knight, but who in their right mind wouldn't? It started off as something innocent, idolizing him in a way. He was one of the reasons she became batgirl. Taking on the villains her father only told her stories about was surely worth some credit. Fighting Killer Croc to a standstill, outwitting the Riddler, even scaring the Scarecrow; feats that no human could possibly achieve, yet here he was, healthy and still kicking. BG didn't even know if he was human before she found out he was Bruce Wayne. She thought he was some alien like the one from Metropolis. Part of the reason why she became Batgirl was to be closer to Batman and figure out if he really was an alien. Conundrums intrigued her, and the biggest conundrum she had ever faced was Batman. Reproachful as he was at the beginning, he never scolded her that much compared to Dick or Tim. Jason was a wayward son and Damian is Damian.

She had no feelings whatsoever for billionaire Bruce. To her and a thousand others, he was just a playboy lounging around with his inheritance in the Bahamas or Costa Rica. And while his charms and good looks sent pleasant shivers to her, it was never enough to make her throw her panties at him in an attempt to be known like all those other females.

Oh surprise, surprise when she found out the connection between the Cape Crusader and the Playboy. In both lines of Respect and Sympathy, knowing the feeling of losing parents, she went under his wing to be the first Batgirl. Followed by Cass and Steph, both of whom were not present.

In the training regime Batman had her undergo, her feelings developed from hero-worship to full blown crush to being affected when she hears someone was in the bed of Bruce Wayne. She knew that never in a million years will Bruce Wayne look at her like all the other hot-shots he took to bed. One, she was young, but rich men dig that right? Two, she was a dork. A geek. She wasn't a supermodel or a sexy big breasted bimbo from Russia. She was Barbara Gordon, daughter of Jim Gordon. Which brings us to the third reason. Bruce respects her father way too much. So in her mind it was only right for Bruce to not even consider the fact that they could actually see each other, and not in the biblical sense.

It's scary what you could pick up from the mask of Bruce Wayne. She had dated Dick for the excuse of going to Wayne manor or it would seem weird that she would spend time at the big house, alone in the sitting room with Bruce while she "waited" for Dick. It was as close as she could get, she prays it was closer.

She couldn't tell her brothers. Her bat-brothers were annoying. She can't tell Damian because he is his son. Jason isn't always on their side plus he was a perv. Tim was too innocent a geek to talk to him about her fantasies. And Dick. She can't talk to Dick because it would be hella weird just to bring that up.

Her bat-sisters. Kate knew. Steph doesn't really give a shit because she is plotting to reap Nightwing out of Kori's arms. And she hates herself for taking advantage of Cass's silent self. But Cass swore she wouldn't tell.

"Let me guess, Blonde?" Barbara got a piece of toast and coasted it in jam, hiding the contempt well from her voice.

"Redhead actually." Alfred answered as he went back to the elevator to refill the trolley. She mentally paused. Not enough for the people to notice. Oh how she wishes Bruce bedded the redhead because he reminded him of another redhead, waiting in the cave. Not Kate. She hopes.

"Pennyworth didn't take our cups." Damian piped in as he held the cup of tea.

Everyone saw Bruce as a ten year old in Damian. Hardheaded, determined, arrogant, and brash, a Wayne family recipe. He was also confident and so sure of himself. Great traits if it was used properly.

Barbara sat down on a vacant chair, opposite a dozed off Kate. Poor child must be neck deep in the latest stakeout Bruce had her on.

"Hey Kate." Zzzzzz

"Psst, Kate" ZzzzZZzzz

"Oh Renee, you want to run away with me?" Barbara could actually hear the orchestra play Mozart's Requiem when she said this because Kate stood up, a Batarang clutched tightly under BG's neck.

"Careful B, last time I checked you were hung over the Bat?" She whispered in her ear and Barbara nodded. She pulled Kate down, letting her sit on her lap, hugged her from behind and rested her chin on Batwoman's shoulder. Jason wolf whistled and took a picture.

"What if Renee found out?" Jason started was about to forward the picture but Kate said,

"You don't want to find out how hard I can hit with a crowbar, do you?" Kate said in a sinister voice and Jason quickly erased the photo.

"Good boy. If you have been in Gotham for more than a week, you would know that your sisters have been awfully close." Kate said as she petted Barbara's hair.

"Close, like," Jason did the birds and bees symbol but Kate only winked. Jason swore he would hang out more often at Gotham.

"Wow, five minutes in and you're already changing Jason. What's next, are you going to make Cass deliver a speech." Tim said as he sat down in front of the Bat computer and opened up Netflix. He went and opened Family Guy.

"Don't pull Cass into this." Damian defended. He had grown fond of the silent Batgirl. He looked up to her as an older sister, mainly because he saw himself in her, being a child of a legendary assassin.

"Family Guy? Really Tim?" Nightwing said as he exited the show and switched it to Cosmos.

"Here it suits you." Dick joked but Tim shrugged it off.

"Jokes on you Grayson. Barbara, Cassandra, Damian and I binge watched this." Tim kicked back and crossed his arms behind his head as he let Tyson's words lift him to his trip.

While the Brothers were arguing what to watch like five year olds, Kate and Barbara were discussing the Redhead in Bruce's bed.

"Honey, you're reading too much into it. Bruce probably had a dozen redheads up all at the same time." Kate continued to pet Barbara's lighter shade of red locks sticking out of her cowl.

"But it's a possibility right Kate? That he screws that redhead thinking it was me?" Batgirl pouted and buried her face at Kate's back.

"Maybe. You do know that the lady sitting on your lap is a redhead?" Barbara swatted Kate's shoulder.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

The two continued this for some time. Kate relating stories she had when she had problems with Renee when Renee brought up times she had Redheads in her bed, a total of one to be exact. Kate and Barbara were close, close enough to tell each other their secrets. Experimentation with the same sex, Barbara also experienced with her, but that was purely platonic and for fun and that's a whole different story for another time. They were sisters in all but blood in the short amount of time she was part of the family. Everyone in this Cave has lost someone precious, and that bond drove them to be closer. Just that Kate and her were much closer than say Barbara and Tim. Tim was a good guy, she could talk to him about tech jargon that even Bruce could only scratch the surface of.

Forty minutes in, the brothers decided to watch Dexter which, thank the Lord, made them shut up. Jason because he was a serial killer wannabe, Tim because of the intricate story, Damian because he fell asleep and Dick because he was texting Kori.

The batgirl and Batwoman were off to the side, playing twenty questions about Renee Montoya and Bruce Wayne. It was Kate's turn to ask when the door opened to signal the arrival of the one and only Batman.

Everyone fell in line. The boys hurried off the Computer, closing the program and the two ladies stood themselves up straight.

"Gotham has been rather peaceful for the longest period of time. Burglaries, rape, and murder had been statistically low. We have no idea if any of this means something but in our line of work we have to be in constant vigilance of everything that is happening." Batman said as he walked in front of the batcomputer and opened up various files pertaining to crime lords and syndicates of Gotham.

"Our mission, starting tomorrow night, is to go under cover as one of them." Batman pointed up to the monitor and everyone understood. Masks, Barbara's specialty. She had been honing the art of deception ever since she knew exactly how she felt about Him.

"Kate and Dick, you will be working for Penguin. He has spread to Bludhaven, so I'm sure Dick Grayson will be right at home. Kate, you'll be monitoring the main facility here at gotham. Find out what is happening. Who he is selling to and what he plans on moving up." Batman handed the two of them the files that they needed. Kate nodded. She had been in many undercover missions in her training, this would be a piece of cake. Dick, on the other hand, was terrible at lying. But he will not admit that freely.

"Tim, you will be positioned within Black Mask's organization as one of his new leading technological engineer. You can hack your way into it from there." Batman gave Red Robin a Black folder and proceeded.

"Damian will be part of Toy Man's child army."

"What, father you can't be serious?" Damian looked over the file before Bruce could actually give it to him. As quick as a trained eye, he read the entire folder.

"No way. He is actually planning on using children? Since when did Toy Man become as evil as this? Better yet why is Toy Man in Gotham? Isn't he a Superman Rouge?" Damian looked baffled. He wasn't even turning the children into Toys, they actually came willingly.

"Jason, Maroni has been secretly trying to replenish his men after our last dance together. Find out what he is up to and report back as soon as you find out. No going to Disneyland." Batman gruffly gave the Hood his folder. "Aye aye." Was his only response.

"Batgirl." Barbara snapped into attention. His voice was harder, as if he was trying to hold something in. "You will be placed among the ranks of Two Face and his goons. The last time we encountered him, the end result wasn't as foregoing as we thought. There is something going on in their ranks, some power struggle that kept him out of focus. Find out." Quickly as he entered the Batcave, he gave Barbara the file, all the while not looking at her. Actually he was avoiding looking at her, trying to focus his eyes on the batmobile or Kate beside her. If one didn't know what was going on, they would think that the Batman was talking to Ms. Kane rather than Ms. Gordon. When the crusader turned around, no one caught the sigh of relief he let out but Barbara who was constantly studying her Batman. Constant Vigilance.

"But Bruce, If you recall I am a police officer at Bludhaven. Everyone knows who I am." That was right. Most of them were known individuals, especially Barbara for being the Comissioner's daughter.

"If you actually had the time to read what was in the file, you would know." Barbara didn't look all that surprised. Batman thought about missions ten steps at a time. Always so sure of himself, that is what she loved about him.

"Naomi Watts. What kind of name is Naomi?" Barbara asked as she skimmed through birth records and history, storing it in her massive memory. Thank the lord for Eidetic Memory.

"Naomi rolls off the tongue better than Gertrude. Seriously do I look like a Gertrude?" Kate hung her head in defeat. Apparently she was a Scottish underground kick boxer who moved to the States after a bust in her rink. Now in Gotham for easy money as a body guard for Penguin.

"What did you guys get?" Barbara asked her brothers.

"Benny. More on the kids side than I like but I guess it fits the profile." Damian remarked without a second thought as he reread the entire history of Benny Brooch.

"Justin Blake. Son of a distant crime lord. Apparently I have an IQ of 180." Tim said as he saw a picture of Justin. He held the picture in his hand "Bruce I have a 163."

"Leslie. Did you have to name me a girl?" Jason said as he read the biography of Leslie Clay Hanson.

"Leslie is a unisex name." Kate said as she admired how she looked almost exactly like Gertrude except for the giant scar across her cheek.

"Thanks Kate. Thank you." Jason said as he pointed his empty gun at his head and clicked, feigning suicide. Everyone snickered as he did this.

"Alright Boy Wonder,"

"Hey," said Damian.

"Who are you?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the all charming Wally Wilson." He did a strike pose for a brief moment. No response. The only one doing anything is Jason, recording the entire thing.

"I bet Wally and Slade would be happy to know that their son is being a gang person. Slade would be very disappointed that you're only a lackey." Barbara snickered as she tried to keep it together. She looked over at Batman once the group settled out and killed time by reading their biographies and taking it to heart. It was only eleven pm. Too early for anything. The group mostly dissipated after 3am when their patrols are finished. But since the crime rate has been low enough that the police aren't having trouble, then what could they do but sit around and read. Everyone had their masks and cowls off.

She approached the Batcomuter where Bruce was typing away at blazing speed, recording his latest findings from the Mariana's Trench Mission he had with the League a couple of days back. The Batman, being the Batman, knew she was coming over and already had something to say.

"Shouldn't you be memorizing?" He scowled lowly, never really looking at her, instead inserting a new paragraph about the strange strain of sea urchins that even Aquaman didn't recognize.

"Eidetic Memory Bruce. I told you like a bazillion times." She leaned over the chair to watch him work. She leaned at the side of the computer resting her chin on both of her hands in a slouched up position. Preoccupied by the thought of Batman, Barbara didn't notice Bruce's sidelong stare at her. Every fiber in her resisted the urge to push information out of Bruce about the redhead he was with.

'Did you think about me when you fucked her silly?'

'Were you imagining me, bound helpless, as you screwed this chick'

Simply questions couldn't be simpler but BG knew that this would ruin their relationship as teacher and pupil. If it were up to her then things would be a lot different.

"Where did Naomi spend her sixteenth birthday?" Bruce fired but Barbara only smiled.

"She climbed the top of the third 'O' of the Hollywood sign." With ease she deflected.

"What happened to your left thigh?"

"Jujitsu injury. Tackled by Miranda Torres. Five feet eleven, all two hundred pounds of her. Left me in the hospital for a month due to a shattered femur."

"What would happen if your dominant hand gets dislocated and you needed to use a gun?"

"I don't have a dominant hand. I'm ambidextrous."

"What is Charity?"

"It's the network of intelligence I was hired in as one of the Tech developers. Director, Nicholas Verns, tried to take advantage of me but I cracked open his skull in front of ten people." She concluded. Batman continued to type, a smirk on his lips. Barbara saw the smirk. Was he actually proud of her? After a tense moment, Batman looked directly at her, his blue eyes sinking into her green ones sent a pleasurable bolt down her spine and to territories of womanhood.

"Alright. Go help the others then." Bruce gave her a nod, she could only nod back.

"That is unfair, you have a cool techy jujitsu kicking geek while I'm stuck with whiney Justin." Barbara smiled as she looked over everyone's profile. It was nice to have a little down time with the family. Times like this were fun. She didn't say that beating Freeze up or maybe Bane wasn't fun but in a more humanly sort of fun this was. If they weren't getting chased by maniacal megalomaniacs or running after literal cat burglars, times like these she wished never ended. Amongst the bantering brothers she had, she looked over at Bruce only to find him staring back at her. Their eyes met for the briefest second then he turned away. Barbara won't press him on that, especially since she wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him the moment their eyes met.

"Hey Barbara," Kate called out, pushing through the spawn of Robins trying to get her to choose which one of their profiles is the best.

"I'm coming."

XXXXXXX

Bruce typed away as he heard Kate call out to Babs,… Babs? Since when did he thought of Barbara as Babs? It has been most apparent in the recent months that Bruce's view of B Gordon has changed all too drastically. For the longest time she sat in a wheelchair, disabled by the Joker, and soon triumph over it and became Oracle. The heart and soul of every operation the Family had been in. Bruce Wayne couldn't help but look up to Barbara. He knew the feeling of being broken, but being broken at a young age like her? It's like relinquishing all hope for tomorrow at a very delicate age. Bruce was broken, but Barbara was devastated.

He typed quickly, letting the chattering noise of the boys drown his ever growing mist of despair. Rare times did the boys be in one room, rarer for them to talk about something, and this is one of the first instances that they actually seemed to have fun arguing over the menial stuff like whose profile is the best. If Bruce had to say so himself, Tim's is the most well-constructed profile among the four.

Moments passed, Bruce hasn't moved an inch from the computer but has long since finished typing up the latest report on the previous JL mission. Now he was staring at the screen, among multiple CCTV camera sprawled across the city. Nothing that raises concern for the Bats. Some armed robbery here and there but the police seem to be doing their job properly, no need for the Capes to intervene.

Silence once again filled the cave. Dick moved away from the group to train with the punching bag. Kate was asleep, again. Damian and Tim were playing chess and by the looks of it, it's about to approach a stalemate. Jason is listening to music and playing on his phone. Everyone accounted for, so where was-

"It's weird to see Velazquez without a donut in his hand." Barbara piped in. She removed her Batgirl outfit and changed into an oversized shirt and shorts. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and Bruce could see that the tie was colored green. She was leaning on the Computer again, slouching in the cutest way possible as she examined the touch screen in front of her.

"It's weird to see Velazquez do anything. Jim must've put everyone out. With smaller crime rates it's easier for everyone to maneuver. It's time once again for the GCPD to shine." In the most none humor voice Bruce could manage, he said. "And is that one of mine?" Bruce raised an eyebrow when he once-over Barbara but regretted the decision once he saw the most beautiful figure since Diana panting and wanting more, but again that's a story for another time. Barbara Gordon, one of his apprentices, in his oversized shirt that reached to her knees, in shorts, ponytailed and glasses slightly askew. She was beautiful and Batman would be lying if he told himself that she wasn't because she was indeed a gorgeous young lady. Her fit and toned body that could easily outmatch any models'. Her silky red hair that Bruce found attractive. Her long and shapely legs that would be a treasure if it was wrapped around his waist… Bruce, what?

Bruce would be lying to himself if he told himself that he had not entertained some of his inner fantasies with the Redhead that Alfred had to drive home. Barbara was stunning and every other woman stood behind her. That much Bruce could admit. Diana was tied up there with her, But no matter how many times he thinks about her in that way he always shakes it off. He has known her for most of her Batgirl life, and his respect for both her and her father were mountains, how could he think of something so obscene?

"My clothes were dirty, I hope you don't mind." She simply said as she flipped through the screen to the 'Gotham Herald' server to check about the upcoming news for tomorrow's paper. Bruce's senses were as sharp as Ra's sword, so he didn't miss the faint lingering aroma of the strawberry shampoo on her hair or the mild lavender perfume she puts on after she showers, mixed with sweat that only seem to serve as a catalyst for a quicker blood circulation at Bruce's nether's. Small enough doses to cover her body, large enough for Bruce to become intoxicated. Bruce became suddenly lightheaded and stopped all activity he was doing. He started doing breathing techniques. Inhale, exhale. Breathing in deep was a terrible idea as his mind was bombarded by a sensory overload. He put two fingers gently on his temple, as he succumbed to the fragrance.

"They're praising the police again! What a time to be alive." Barbara said as she swiped left to save the article for future scrapbooking. She turned to face Bruce's sexy face but she was shocked to see Bruce facing her again, eyes intently eyeing its prey as if the lion is ready to pounce and claim what's his.

For a time they were lost in each other's eyes, studying every feature of every angle of their perfect face. Bruce saw Babs' lower lip tingle. A sign of frustration, contempt, or… arousal. Now since the Batman's brain is like a high tech processing computer, you could imagine how many scenarios he has imagined with him pushing Babs down and taking her. Take that a thousand or so scenarios from a genius mind such as Bruce and step into the shoes of Barbara Gordon whose mind excels well past Bruce's in processing, understanding, executing and memorizing. So that's about a thousand raised to the power of ten. I, as an author, will harbor a guess that it is a number with lots of zeroes. So let's rephrase that.

Take a thousand or so scenarios from a genius mind such as Bruce and step into the shoes of Barbara Gordon whose mind excels well past Bruce's in processing, understand, executing and memorizing and try and picture the scenarios she came up with.

Bruce's head inched closer and so did Barbara's. Close enough that Bruce could feel Babs breathing out. Barbara didn't back down, this was her chance, her one true and only chance with the Bat. Bruce's mind filtered through reason after reason why this is wrong but also screened voices after voices in his head saying this was the only right thing in the world to do. He hesitates but he saw Babs smirk and leaned in an inch closer to seal the gap between them. It was short and explosive for both of them. The feeling of his surprisingly soft lips on hers were enough to get BG hooked. Batman pulled back and for a second she saw a smile. A true and genuine smile. Barbara tensed up as she saw it and felt a rush of arousal down her spine. Bruce, still smiling albeit faint, said,

"I don't mind."

"Wonderful," She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Because I'll be wearing your clothes more often." She seductively purred. It sounded so corny to her but to Bruce it was super sexy.

"We should get back to work." Bruce face changed into his stoic and unemotional façade but if one had the sense to look closer he seemed more relaxed, calm, and freed. Barbara nodded her head and kissed his cheek before she walked back to the Family, unknowingly rattling the cage of Wayne.

No one saw what happened. They were too preoccupied with whatever they were doing to actually see one of the only times Bruce Wayne smiled a true one. But to Barbara, she was there and was over the moon because she was the one who caused that smile.

This is where it all starts. The masks are about to be removed and new ones will be set in place. It is time to find out if the relationship of Batman and Batgirl, of Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon will last. At this moment where both sides of the coin are unknown, we will trek together in their journey. A journey filled with hardships and splendor, of romances and misconceptions, of hate and love. The start of a conspiracy between two people. The start of their Two Faced Conspiracy.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts?**

 **I personally adore Batgirl/Batman and I have decided to postpone the one-shots until i finished writing the first chapter of this fic, which is this one. Now that I have finished it, I am safe to write my one-shots, but it's not like I wrote more than two about them anyway.**

 **Besides. I love BG and BW. Seeing them together makes my heart fill up with joy and passion. So accumalte all of those and put it in a fic, here it is.**


	2. The Theory of Everything

**A/N: Hey there! If you're a returning reader then great cause I wrote this chapter with 7000+ words! YAY! Oh and inappropriate scene for under audiences inbound.**

 **I know its been almost 4 months since I updated since summer was more hectic than I expected. But here is my gift from author to reader!**

 **Batman and DCU is owned by their respective creators/owners.**

Broken glass shattered underneath the boots of two policemen. Harvey Bullock was examining the scene of the crime with Commissioner James Gordo of a usual break-in. A jewelry store's window was smashed open and took some worthless display jewels, most likely done by an amateur. Left prints all over the crowbar that was used to destroy the glass window. Bullock picked up the crowbar with a gloved hand and gave it to forensics to bag as evidence. The thought in Harvey's mind was that Gotham did have some stupid criminals if there were any at all. He wasn't complaining, it made it easier for him in the end.

"What does our Caped Crusader have to say about any of this?" Bullock asked the ragged Commissioner. James looked like he had not slept well the past week. If you count sleep as micro-naps that lasted ten seconds then yeah, he slept. The coffeemaker in the department had to be placed in arms reach of Gordon after he was found drinking from the pot directly.

"The last I've heard of him, he said this was a simple enough case. So that begs the question, why am I out here? I should be in my office finishing the department's paperwork." James leaned back on the hood of his car, coat flapping in the cold Gotham wind. His glasses fogged over so he had to wipe them clear before he lit a cigarette.

"You've been locked up in your office for the past two days. No one has seen you out of it longer than you could take a piss. Take a breather Jimmy. Have a donut." Harvey finished his investigation and reached inside the car to pull out a box of sugar coated dough rings. He opened the box and helped himself to some of the goodness left in Gotham.

As much as Gordon liked to admit, he was sore in his lower back and he was starving. The caffeine high he was on would wear off soon so he had to get his fix of anything that would keep his eyes open before he could get back to his keurig. Gordon reached in the open box and pulled his desired dough ring and ate in between huffs of his cigarette.

James' personal phone rang. He threw away his cigarette and finished his donut before he fished his vibrating cellular device out of his coat pocket. The screen read 'Unknown Caller' and he had a pretty good idea who it is. He answered it and lo and behold spoke the rough voice of the Dark Knight.

"Jim, I have the analysis on the fingerprints on the crowbar. I'm sending them to the GCPD main computer now." Batman said in his batman voice. That was it. Batman cut off the line after he had reported his findings. James relayed the message to Bullock and the man nodded. Harvey took the box off the hood of the car and began to oversee the scene by himself. James Gordon took the car and drove back to the GCPD to cross reference Batman's findings with theirs, get a warrant, question the amateur thief, and make an arrest. Easy as pot pie that Barbara has a knack of making when she visits. Speaking of, Barbara said she was going to be busy round the clock starting tomorrow night. Must be some important thing to cancel dinners with him, but she is a very smart woman with responsibilities.

James shrugged it off. He trusted her daughter more than himself so what was a couple of dinners?

"Smile!" Jason said as she took a picture of Barbara Gordon before her transformation to Naomi Watts. Alfred had prepared proper makeup and beauty products that will be used to transform this redhead into a badass blonde from the west coast.

"I suggest you stop taking pictures of me before I cover your hood red with something other than paint." Barbara sat in a chair in the middle of the cave with the Batboys plus Cassandra. The silent Batgirl shook her head at Jason's antics but instead of intervening she sat in a chair reading.

"You're no fun BG. Think of it as a before and after photo." Jason smirked before taking a picture of himself, Dick, Tim and Damian. He looked around to search for the other redhead but he could not see the older Batwoman. So he moved towards the batcomputer to view CCTV footage. "Oh, wrong move cowboy, should've worn gloves before breaking that window." Jason whispered to himself, seeing the would be thief break the window of a jewelry store.

Damian tapped Cassandra's shoulder and asked her to play chess with him to pass the time. Cassandra nodded and moved over to a sitting area that Alfred had put in for the comfort of the visiting JL members and the lounging Batfamily members that was off duty and who wanted to relax in the cave. That left Tim and Dick standing on either side of the chair that Barbara was sat in. They both had their arms crossed as they waited for Alfred and Selina to fix Babara's appearance. Tim was the first one to walk away to entertain himself by tinkering with his motorcycle, getting grease on his face and hands in the process.

Dick started the conversation by saying, "You know one time I asked you how you would look like if you were blonde and you just laughed at me." Dick smiled despite Barbara scowl at the particular memory.

"Yeah, it was our seventeenth time out together. We were sitting down enjoying a cup of coffee at the café past 22nd street when a blonde hooker… ahem escort, walked by us. It took you approximately three point nine seconds before you looked back at me." Barbara recounted the events to the decimal which made Dick smile and chuckle a bit.

"Your memory never fails to amaze me Babs. You never did answer me but now I'll get my answer. Although I would prefer you with red hair, it much more appealing when we're in bed and…"

"I'll stop you there Grayson." Barbara said with a neutral tone and Dick nodded. Pretty soon he left to exercise his acrobatic skills with the equipment provided by the cave, leaving Barbara with her thoughts in a chair waiting for Mr. Pennyworth and Ms. Kyle. Barbara gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw. Catwoman, the salacious leather clad super hero or villain (depending on the events) is a close personal friend and partner of her Bat. It made her blood tingle, and not in the good way, when she sees Selina trying to get close to Bruce. It was infuriating to see that seductress roaming her hands on Bruce. You won't get him like that little cat, it'll take a whole lot more, like a kiss. A kiss that Bruce and Barbara shared, an explosive moment shared by two people that could never be mistaken as anything other than fiery passion.

'Wait, Selina and Bruce dated once to the point where Bruce actually wanted to leave with her.' Barbara threw her head back and grumbled something colorful and incoherent to herself and a five feet radius. Thankfully no one was in the vicinity to hear the Commissioner's daughter spout words that would make a crusty old sailor blush.

The low hum of a motorcycle signaled the entrance of a Family member. The boys looked up from what they were doing to see who it was but lost interest five seconds later. "Your move." Damian said as he watched Cassandra examine the board from various different angles. Lady Shiva's daughter raised a palm to stop Damian's impatience before deciding on moving her bishop.

Jason ran towards the new entry and snapped a picture. Another threat was heard similar to Barbara's about taking her picture and Jason replied the same before walking back towards the Batcomputer to browse google. 'How do lobsters mate' was typed in and Jason quickly read on articles about the weird mating rituals of the delicious invertebrates.

Kate walked over to Barbara who was sitting on the chair. Seeing her fellow redhead about to be turned into a blonde hit her funny bone and she couldn't contain her laughter. Barbara had a pretty good idea what she was laughing about and she shot Kate a look but the Batwoman didn't back off. Kate walked over to kiss Barbara on the forehead before walking to the changing area to switch out of her batwoman outfit that was covered with dirt.

Barbara was getting tired of waiting and decided to stretch for a bit. Two questions plagued her mind, where was Selina? Where was Bruce? Selina was supposed to meet them fifteen minutes ago but maybe she was in the middle of weighing her options about stealing a gem. Bruce on the other hand checked on them before he left the cave and that was a while ago.

"Behave." Bruce said as he walked up the stairs, leaving Barbara and the others in the cave. Barbara could safely say that Bruce has an exquisite set of gluteus maximus. For shame that Barbara Gordon has stooped so low as to undress Bruce Wayne with her eyes. 'Soon' Barbara inwardly laughed.

"Do sit down dear, you're going to get sweaty." Selina purred from atop the stair case and everyone looked over Gotham's Catwoman.

"Where have you been, I've been waiting forever? Where's Bruce?" Barbara asked before she got the chance to look behind Selina. Bruce was walking ten paces behind Selina, his face serious and cleanly shaved. His hair was wet, most likely got out of a shower and he was wearing something different the last time he was done at the cave. Did they… do it? Everything in Barbara screamed for her to fire questions about it, but she held her temper down. Selina didn't look like she's been put through the sex drive of Bruce, which by Barbara's guess is abundant. It was safe to assume that Selina was just late and Bruce just took a shower.

The boys gathered round, leaving a pouting Cassandra staring at the chess board. She was about to win and Damian knew it. He just needed the proper excuse to postpone the game at a later date.

Katherine, in the meanwhile, pulled a folding chair close to the small beauty parlor Alfred set up. She wouldn't miss the chance to see Barbara transformed.

"Alright, first we have to do something about your hair. You don't mind if we cut it a little bit, right Barbara?" Selina lead Barbara to the chair took a couple of laps around the Batgirl. Bruce decided it would be best to sit in front of the Batcomputer, remove possible spyware that Jason planted, and monitor the CCTV for any activities that might need his help.

"Another one of my questions about to be answered." Dick said as he neared the chair Barbara was sitting on. He wiped his brow of sweat with a towel around his shoulders.

"Oh and what is that?" Selina asked the first Robin.

"What would Babs look like with short hair." Dick dodged a flying bottle of brown hair dye just in time before it collided with his face. Everyone laughed at the antics of the two and Barbara couldn't help but crack a smile.

"This will take some time. Why don't you go upstairs Dick, Alfred is ready to give you your tattoo." Selina said as she started to snip at Barbara's hair, only the edges though. Naomi had long hair, but Barbara's hair was a wee bit too long so she had to layer it properly to get the perfect style.

"Sweet. See you later! Oh and Bruce catch." Dick threw a flash drive at Bruce who caught it despite looking the opposite direction. "Here are the known Penguin hideouts and warehouses in Bludhaven, as you requested." Dick said as he was walking up the stairs. Bruce nodded in affirmation.

"Bruce darling," Selina said directly behind Barbara in an oh so sweet purr. It made Barbara's blood boil. Stop being such a sexy deviant, please Catowman. "Why don't you put Damian's scars on his back." Selina suggested. After all Benny Brooch was an abused child who ran away.

"NO! I'm fine Cat lady, really. No need father. I could do it on my own." Damian had taken to calling Selina cat lady and he wouldn't let it go. "Oh and how do you suppose you could reach your back?" Barbara asked, feeling the Selina's scissors stop trimming and moving on with the next phase.

"I'll… manage." Damian replied, crossing his arms and walking towards the table with the cosmetic and hair products and pulled out a briefcase from below.

"Seven, five, two, zero, alpha." Bruce had noticed Damian reach for the briefcase and told him the combination. To the side of the briefcase is a giant 'W' and the words Wayne Cosmetics. Tim looked over Damian's shoulder when the young Robin opened it and saw five tubes that held some sort of liquid in them.

"Um, whats that?" Tim asked the question in Damian's mind. Both of the Robins hadn't seen anything like it before. Cassandra walked over to them and pulled a tube out, twisted the cap and applied the liquid on the back of her palm. Its texture was like clear glue, sticky and transparent. Both robins, and Kate, looked at Cassandra's hand and was amazed when the gel seeped into the skin and imitated a scar.

"The tubes vary. From the left to the right increases scar intensity." A crash course explanation by Bruce. "Its safe and has been tested. The soap it needs to be removed is located under that the tubes." Sure enough when Damian lifted the tray of tubes, there were bars of soap. Damian will not admit to anyone that he needs help applying said scar imitation. Cassandra gave Damian a piteous stare as she signaled Damian to meet her at his room.

"Father, the cave bores me. I'm going up to the manor to make productive use of my time." He walked up with the briefcase without another word. Bruce said yes in a form of a grunt. Cassandra followed soon after.

"Hey Bruce do you need anything else from me? You need anything to hack while Barbara is being done over?" Tim asked as he walked over to the Batcomputer where his foster father sat. Minutes ticked by painfully slow for one Robin who had nothing to do. "No Tim, I'm fine. Go upstairs to get your hair done by Alfred." Tim nodded all too eagerly as he raced to the step to probably watch something on his laptop.

The cave sat in silence for the entirety of Barbara's makeover. The only sound was the distant waterfall and the occasional typing of Bruce on the keyboard. Kate was snoozing beside Barbara when she gave up all pretense of paying attention to her fellow redhead's makeover. Barbara was one for silence, but this particular silence was damning and uncomfortable.

"And done. You look magnificent darling." Kate woke up to the sound of Catwoman purring over Barbara like a girl would her doll. The Batwoman has got to say, Selina had a talent for hair and makeup.

Sat in a chair used to be redhead badass Barbara Gordon, now it was busty blonde jujitsu geek Naomi "Hot damn she's sexy" Watts. Smiling both at her appearance in the mirror and the magnificent outcome of the total overdo, Barbara stood up and smiled, checking the very new features she had. Out of the corner of her eye, amidst the stalking Cat and the Batwoman who keeps yelling 'me next', she saw Bruce give her a very profound stare. Charming and playful, Barbara modeled her look for Bruce as she walked back and forth a bit and did a turn, showcasing all the elegance she could manage.

"Alright honey, why don't you sit down and I'll get right to you." Selina mewled at the prospect of having another doll to play with. Kate nodded and sat down on the chair previous of Barbara.

"Barbara dear, why don't you let Bruce explain to you the Hair dye. It is after all his company's invention." Selina licked her bottom lip as she began to redo the hair of one Batwoman.

Barbara nodded in response as she walked over to Bruce who had his hands underneath his chin, as if he was contemplating the very existence of beautiful redheads everywhere and why they should or should not turn blonde. Barbara neared the inattentive Bruce, for once, and stood in front of him, hand placed on her waist and leaned on her side posing for her Dark Knight.

"What do you think?" Barbara asked the Dark Knight who was carefully examining Barbara as if she was the perfect specimen to ever grace his twisted experiment called Justice.

"Hey howdy there BG," Jason popped up behind Barbara and took an after photo. "This is so going into the album!" Jason excitedly remarked as he quickly bolted up to the manor to hopefully take a quick peek at what the other Batboys were up to. Barbara had no idea where Jason was hiding all this time and it intrigued her. She'll investigate it some other time.

"Ahem, as you would know." Bruce cleared his throat once the Prodigal Son of Todd was up and away. "A brand new project Wayne Cosmetics Department created. It isn't out in the market until late next year. The hair dye will not destroy your hair, nor will it have negative side effects removing it, so long as you use the proper shampoo to remove the dye once you're finished." Bruce took a short breath as he leaned back on his chair. Barbara absorbed all of Bruce's words like a sponge. "I'll give you the shampoo once you need use of it. It's very eco-friendly since the materials used were-"

"Alright Bruce, you don't have to sell it to me. Enough with that." Barbara placed a finger on Bruce's lips to shush his endless sales talk. Barbara wasn't the board at Wayne Co. nor was she interested in any of that crap, so long as Bruce decided to answer her question. "How do I look?" Barbara smiled, throwing her now blonde hair over hair shoulder.

"Pardon?" Bruce gulped. 'Dammit. She is not supposed to have that effect on me' Bruce thought to himself. Everything about her screams beautiful. Her hair. Her eyes. Her voice. The way she pronounces her S's with a higher octave that was barely audible to anyone but Bruce. Her fighting spirit. Her determination. Her smarts. Her ego. The look on her face when she proves Batman wrong. Her luscious lips. The tender, sweet and soft red lips that tasted like vanilla because of the lip balm she applies. Her smile. Her courage.

Her everything.

The cave stood still as time seemed to have stopped. Bruce was red in his cheeks. Just a tad bit. But he could see the shocked faces of the women in the cave. Selina stopped curling Katherine's hair and almost dropped the curling iron but caught it mid fall. Kate was smiling and nodding her head up and down in a pace that would put a bobble head to shame. But what was most intriguing in this scenario was Barbara's reaction. Her mouth was covered with her hand and a single tear drop fell.

"My… everything?" Was the only response that came out more as a winning statement drowned by a shaky voice than a question.

Bruce's eyes widen. 'Son of a Killer Croc. I said that out loud!' He covered his eyes with his hand and threw his head back. "I said all of that."

"Yes." The two women who were playing Dress-up the Batwoman said at the same time and they both high fived each other.

Before any more fuel was thrown into a fire that was hotter than Firefly's, Alfred came to the rescue, pushing another trolley of snacks for the group in the cave.

"Ms. Gordon, the bath is ready at your room. The dye on your hair will be perfectly fine with the warm temperature of the bath." Alfred said in respectful tone as he passed a cup of coffee to Kate and a glass of milk for Selina. He pushed the cart over to the two shell shocked bats and offered Barbara a very fluffy towel.

Barbara nodded once she had regained her bearing she walked at a very brisk pace up to her room in the manor, towel dragging against the marble. As she passed by the Women, they could hear her repeating "Everything, everything everything…" at a surprisingly normal yet freakishly weird pace.

"Oh I never thought I'd see the day. Batman is falling head over heels." Selina purred from behind Kate as she continued to curl her hair. Kate nodded in agreement. It was never evident that Batman would fall for anyone but seeing the big bad bat confess his guts out to Barbara who only asked for an innocent answer was amusing to a degree never ending.

Kate whispered something in Selina's ear. Catwoman smiled before gathering all the necessary materials off of the messy table and threw them onto an open backpack. After the sprawl was complete, Kate said in a sweet tone, "We're going to finish my makeover upstairs." As she walked over to the elevator with Selina, hushed whispers and blurred conversation were just the tidbits Bruce could hear.

"Master Bruce," Alfred had heard everything from the way down the cave. The elevator wasn't exactly soundproof from the outside and the cave had a pretty good way of modulating one's voice over the roar of the waterfall. And do not brush off Alfred's senses, he had seen the way Bruce had been acting around Barbara and her to him. It filled him with joy to see his child, the son that he would never trade for anything in world find love. He had seen this coming for a long time ever since Barbara had been giving Bruce those eyes but alas the Bat is as dense as a pot of potatoes about anything relating to emotion. Barbara had just the right amount of ego to match Bruce's alpha dog persona and the patience to tame the wild beast which Alfred is all too happy to see.

"If I may be so bold, did you mean any of the things you said?" Alfred was just doing his job as a father to Bruce and the Billionaire appreciated it so.

"Is it so wrong to say that I did?" Bruce asked massaging his head.

"No at all. In fact, I am quite happy that you do. Although sir, if you plan on walking down this path, other people might not share the same look on it as I do. People will always have something to say about you, even more so now if you pursue dear Ms. Gordon. She is after all the Commissioner's daughter." Alfred had said most of the thoughts on his mind and waited for Bruce to reply, which in fact he did with less malice than what Alfred was expecting.

"She's wonderful. After everything she's been through, how could she still fight the horrors of the city? Is she not scared to go out and risk all of what she has?" Bruce asked, mostly to himself as he turned the chair and let his elbows rest on the keyboard of the computer.

"I might just ask the same of you Master Bruce. Ms. Gordon gets her determination from both Batman and Bruce Wayne. You have given her the hope she needed after her terrible incident. You have sworn to carry out the one mission that mattered to you the most, and that is to clean Gotham and its fools. You can say that without a shadow of a doubt that Ms. Gordon gets her grit and head strong will from your own." Alfred gave his advice as best as he could put his emotions into words as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Bruce sighed and contemplated what could the possible outcome if he so choose to follow the path he wanted to trek down on, and that was to Barbara's room.

"What should I do Alfred?" Bruce asked in a mellow voice. When all is dark that even Batman can't see, it was always Alfred he looked to. His most loyal servant, no his most loyal friend, had Bruce love the man to the extent that he could.

"Master Bruce, You know as well as I do that what you feel or what you think you feel will never let you be until you confront it. I cannot say it will be easy, but I will say that it is worth it if it gives you true happiness." Was all Alfred had to say about the matter at hand. Yes it will be rough and yes it will surely have a conflict of interest with outside parties but for once in his life there is something Bruce wants as fierce as Justice for Gotham. He wants her strawberry scented hair, her vanilla tasting lips, her sweet smelling lavender skin, her witty personality, her genius intellect. He wants his Batgirl.

He wants Barbara Gordon.

Bruce had made up his mind before it could melt with all the possible wrongs his decision right now could make up. He stood up and hugged Alfred, thanking him for his advice and ran up the stairs. The drawing room was empty except for lights gleaming under the door that led to the hall. He had memorized the mansion long before so he knew it was only a few seconds before he would approach Barbara's room. It was one of those cravings he was having before he began his patrol. The rush of adrenaline made it all the sweeter.

Bruce was having second thoughts about it all as he approached the door of the room Barbara was currently residing in. He arrived a second and fourth sooner than he calculated which was surprising since Barbara's room was quite a walk from the cave even if it was a few seconds away for Bruce. The joy of the hunt he always felt before he had bedded a superstar or a model was not present at this moment. All he could feel was nervousness, anxiety, dare he even say fear? No. Bruce had made up his mind.

Bruce knocked on the door three times. "Barbara, its me." Bruce announced in a hushed voice, well, as much a hush as it is for Bruce anyway. He waited for a brief period of time since the answer was only silence accompanied by the cold fluttering feeling in his gut. He knocked again and said, "I'm coming in." He opened the door gently, using his detective skills to peer in what he could manage before fully opening the door. His sharp ears heard the water running in the bathroom. She was most likely taking a shower and that was evident enough once Bruce had seen the discarded articles of clothing on the way to the bathroom, excluding the delicates which were probably inside with her.

He was fidgeting. Not shaking. Not sweating. Just fidgeting in his place as he waited for Barbara to finish. Bruce had moved over to the wide french bay windows that was currently littered with books from the library. "I am Bruce Wayne. Son of Martha and Thomas Wayne. For years I have traveled the world to train and practice. To hone my skills, prepare my body, and strengthen my mind. I own Wayne Tech which provides me with the necessary tools I need to fight the foes I have faced. I will-"

"I will train you." A voice coming from the door of the bathroom made itself heard and Bruce was not surprised that Barbara had once again snuck up on him. "I will make you my apprentice. You will fight by my side as my protégée. You will complete my training. You will follow orders. And you will be known as the lady of the night. As the fearsome Batgirl." Barbara had said in a voice slow and steady and Bruce found it absolutely stunning.

"But only," Bruce tried to finish but passed the baton to Barbara.

"if you let me." Barbara finished. That was what Bruce told Barbara when the girl found out the secret beneath the cowl. It was the choice Bruce gave Barbara when he first decided to take her underneath his wing.

"If you let me..." Bruce began after a momentary pause, back still turned away from the freshened Barbara as he examined the night sky and the ray of the moon hitting the plants. He did not hear the footsteps approach from behind him but he did feel the hand that was placed on his shoulder, soft and smooth, never in his life would he mistake this touch of Barbara's for another woman. "Bruce," Barbara's voice trembled from the immense pressure she was feeling right now. It was like walking through a minefield with Bruce, and Bruce could say the same about her.

"Did you mean it?" Barbara asked in a low tone but Bruce could hear it perfectly through the silence he was most comfortable with. Bruce knew what she was talking about. His blunder in the cave, the moment he puts his barriers down could bless him with riches or a curse.

There was no immediate response. Barbara could feel Bruce processing everything a thousand pixels at a time and Barbara had done the same. Was it the wrong question to ask? No, it was the right question. There is no beating round the bush with Bruce.

"Yes." With a sincere voice that almost made Barbara tear up again. She had never heard anything as sincere as his reply after all the years she had fought crime with Bruce.

"And I'd like for it to continue. I want to do so many things with you. I want to get to know you more and more each passing day. I want you to be mine. But that is too much to ask. Especially from you who can do better than me. Better than the Batman." Deep down inside, Bruce will admit to himself that the reason he never got too close to anyone was that they all could do better than him. They ran after the millionaire but once they got too close and he shows them his side, his real side… nothing lasts.

"Bruce." Barbara firmly stated with a voice that could match the intensity of batman but the softness of rose petals. "This spark that we share, it's there and you cannot deny that. So telling me to find go find someone better is a waste of your precious air because," Barbara placed a firm grip on his shoulder and gently twisted him to face her. Blazing blue eyes found her serene green ones and he was lost in them, enticed to never leave its gaze. The comforting beams of the moon shone vibrantly against her pale skin which made it glow. It was, for all intent and purpose, the most beautiful sight he had seen. "I already found someone better than Batman." She had said in a voice of gratitude and happiness.

Barbara leaned in to Bruce's ear and whispered. "He's Bruce Wayne." And leaned back to witness his reaction but the moment she was close enough Bruce had his lips pressed against hers in a seemingly unending flurry of raw emotion. Barbara wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and kissed back, fighting Bruce's tongue with her own but Bruce proved to be more skilled in kissing than Barbara was, and she was just fine with that. Soon, if all things went well, she would get to experience this every day, establish her footing and gain better skill to one day lead this dance. But not right now, right now she was content with Bruce showing her how amazing he was with the kiss.

Bruce began kissing her jawline then down her neck as his idle hands began to roam her athletically fit body. Barbara enjoyed his hands which were strong but very caring in the way he glided his fingers over certain parts and did not push further. A tease if you will.

Barbara craned her neck back, giving Bruce better access to her collar and shoulder. She pulled Bruce's head up to kiss him again, pressing her body against the marvel of a man Bruce is. Barbara helped him out of his shirt which broke the kiss but once the distracting nuisance of a garment was out of the way, Bruce could not wait to sample the vanilla flavored lips Barbara had.

Barbara had to admit why actresses and bimbo models held Bruce in such high esteem. With just a kiss and proper stimulation of his touch could give any woman the best wet dream. Of course they do not know Bruce like she did, and that alone gives her more than enough fuel to send her to her own nirvana.

After a long moment of enjoying each other's taste, Barbara was all too eager to remove the only barrier that stood between her soft skin and Bruce. She dropped her towel without any indication and pressed herself against Bruce's bare chest and abdomen. Bruce moaned into the kiss when he had registered the fact that Barbara was moving her body up and down causing friction between the two them. Her breasts were pushed against his pectorals and the sensation was indeed mind blowing for the two. Barbara parted from the kiss, looking directly in Bruce's eyes and seeing the devotion he had for her, the love he was feeling, his care for her entire being and the barest traces of lust dancing behind the swindle of emotion Bruce pent up.

"I want you Bruce. I want your lips which are surprisingly soft. Your hair which is always well maintained. Your emotions which I know are there. Your courage to fight. Your ego to never lose. Your will to stand up against everything. Your smile which I had only seen a handful of times. Your snarky comebacks when I prove you wrong. Your praise when I beat you in chess. Your care whenever I'm injured." The tears had started to flow freely quite some time after she started her own list. "Most of all." Barbara's eyes were watery and Bruce wiped away the falling tear with his thumb. "I want you to be mine." Barbara had not pleaded nor had she asked. It was the statement that paved what the future will hold next for these two Bats. It was a proclamation.

"Then I'm yours." Bruce had answered with the smile that Barbara had never seen or hoped in her life. A smile from Bruce so innocent and caring, without ulterior motives like a toddler opening his present on Christmas day.

Barbara had beamed at his reply. She had achieved her goal. She had captured the Bat and he was hers.

"And I'm yours too." Barbara had replied. She felt Bruce nod but couldn't look up seeing as her cheek was planted firmly on his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel." Bruce said. Barbara had looked up at Bruce and almost hit her head on his chin because she wasn't that short from Bruce's height. They both shared a genuine laugh together when they had noticed he almost collision of head and chin. Barbara had stopped laughing before Bruce and seeing him laugh made her heart flutter. It was beautiful to see him happy, and her next goal was to make him smile whenever she can.

When Bruce had finished his fit, their eyes met for the third time since they entered the room. Pulling Barbara slowly to him, their lips met again, this time it was slow and passionate as the two of them savored the moment with each other. Bruce had traced her lips with his tongue finding every inch of the vanilla taste he was getting addicted to. Their tongues soon met and the emotion had spread to both of them, spiking their heat degree by degree. Bruce could feel his entire being harden, not just his manhood when Barbara took his arm by wrist and placed it where her pink folds watered for him.

"Are you sure?" That one simple question made Barbara want Bruce more. If he were some other man he would not have asked and had simply taken her bur Bruce wanted a reassurance. He wanted her to be ready before they did anything serious. She could not coherently answer for some time because of Bruce's magical fingers doing its amazing sorcery below.

"Yes, please." She whispers, "I want you." And whatever restraint Bruce had was vanished as he picked her up while their lips were locked and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. He had removed his pants along the way, leaving behind somewhere to found tomorrow morning. He positioned himself atop of her, propping himself up with his hands. Bruce readied himself to enter her and Barbara tried to contain her nerves and excitement. She had felt Bruce up earlier and she could only describe him as big and hard. Barbara looked down between them where the two of them met and boy did she feel a rush of nervousness and lust, seeing the large member Bruce sported.

Bruce looked at Barbara one last time to reassure her that this could end any time she wanted so long as she said it was over. Barbara nodded her head and kissed him deeply. "I'm yours now. Take me." Were the only words Bruce needed to here as he plunged his penis in the smoldering heat of her velvet vice. The lovers moaned feeling each other so close and intimate for the first time was enough for the both of them to get hooked. Barbara had barely enough time to form words of encouragement and dirty words of lovemaking before Bruce backed up and went forward again.

"Oh sweet mother of…" Barbara bit her bottom lip and threw her head back. This feeling was the single most erotic sensation she had ever felt and Bruce would agree. He had been with an outstanding amount of women in the past and the feeling surging from his loins was a cut above the fucking rest. He found his rhythm, slowly at first to let Barbara get use to the intrusion but had picked up his pace soon after Barbara was spouting brazen words. He enjoyed teasing her with agonizingly slow strokes because he heard words that would he would not usually hear her say and those words flew out once he had slowed down to dew drop on water.

"Motherfucking chirst on a cane Bruce." Barbara cursed, pinned beneath the hunk of a man and the soft cushion of the bed was not the worse place to be but the fucking batman would not speed up his thrusts and lord only knows how much he has pushed over the edge of lust filled insanity. She tried to ground her hips to get a better pace but Bruce then kept still making it very hard to move.

"What's the magic word?" Bruce whispered to her ear, biting her earlobe which made Barbara whimper.

"Holy hagfish, please Bruce!" She had raised her voice in need. Bruce smiled. Well he guessed it was too early for prolonged foreplay and who was he to deny his goddess what she wants? He'll have much more fun the next time they do this and it will be soon.

"I must warn you that once I start, I might leave you wrecked." Bruce, even to this very moment where his member was snug inside Barbara, he was asking her permission. Wait, he was only starting? Sweet merciful Heaven to what limit does this man have? Along those lines were passing through Barbara's desire induced mind.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Barbara had challenged even if she knew she was no match against Bruce and his sexual experience but she was not one to shy away from a hardy fight and this was no exception. "Bring. It. On." Those biting words made Bruce's ears perk up as slowly built up his thrust.

"Just say the word and I'll stop, no questions asked." Bruce had once again reassured her that she was in complete control of the entire dance. Bruce had hardly given any woman the choice, it was usually him leading the woman but this time it was different. He wanted Barbara to enjoy it as much as he does.

"Bruce Fucking Wayne I swear to god if you don't fuck me rig-" was cut short when the thrusts grew from a turtle's pace to a jackhammer stamp as Bruce's hands traveled from its place to Barbara's hips to gain better leverage. Barbara had to suppress a scream from the intense jolt of pleasure that ran up her spine from her core. Her moan traveled around the room, bouncing off the walls and back to Bruce's ears which made the man smile and release a content sigh of pleasure.

"Fuckin hell," Bruce said, looking down on Barbara's sweaty person as he continued his pilgrimage to her promise land. He moved his thumb and brushed it against her clit which made Barbara tighten around him even more if that was possible. "You're so beautiful." Bruce had whispered once and it was enough to make Barbara smile, blush and nod her head before closing her eyes to enjoy Bruce's lovemaking.

"Bruce, please, ahh," Barbara raised herself and wrapped her arms around Bruce, resting her hands on the top of his head before planting her lips firmly on his. Their tongues had danced for quite a while before so they quickly found steps but they soon began another completely different play with their lip lock.

"You're, oh goddamn that's good, ah, a monster." Barbara had complimented Bruce with his prowess the best she could with Bruce filling her up and hitting all the good spots she did not even know she had. Her multiple climaxes had indicated her already growing fondness for their dance would only increase by the time she was addicted to Bruce.

He bit down on her shoulder and left a mark to claim her his which will probably fade in two days time. "Barbara I'm getting close. Are you on the pill?" Bruce had asked, not slowing his movement or stopping since he wanted to enjoy Barbara's oh so heavenly hold on him.

"It's too late that ask that now Brucie." Barbara commented with moans of delight and noises of passion.

"Barbara!" Bruce had said whilst moving his hips back and forth and staring directly into her lust clouded eyes which cleared the moment he asked.

"Silly." She kissed his cheek and licked all the way down to his lips before kissing him again. "Of course I am."

Both of them had their own movements that synergized with each other. Barbara had decided to rotate her hips in between thrusts and Bruce adapted his rhythm to accommodate Barbara's wants. Barbara had reached her peak many times over before Bruce finally gave up his hold on himself.

"Barbara oh hell." He had screamed out her name and Barbara gripped his shoulders harder, screaming to the entire mansion Bruce's name with the curtain of desire. Bruce had finished inside Barbara and spasms out a few more thrusts as his white fluid releases in her. She lay back down pulling Bruce with her and rested her head on his pectoral.

"That was, wow." Was all she could manage after an indeed fulfilling love dance with her man. Her Batman.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Bruce had teased her again which earned him a slight slap on his chest. They both looked at each other with adoration and sworn fidelity. He placed a loving kiss on her lips for a quick second before he threw the covers over their naked and sweaty bodies.

"With sex like this, I'm not sharing you with anyone. Ever. You hear me? Not Selina. Not Talia. Definitely not Vale." Barbara had said in a good heartedly manner and Bruce understood it completely. He was as protective of her as she was to him.

"I hear you. I already said I'm yours. What more do you want?" Bruce had asked before combing her hair and he had realized as he examined her once again that her hair isn't blonde.

"Wait, not that I'm complaining but why is your hair red?" Bruce asked and Barbara chuckled. She had a little tip from Kate and Selina that Bruce might sorta run upstairs and talk to her and she wanted to talk to him with the real her.

"Maybe I'll have sex with you as a blonde some other time." Barbara suggested with saucy wink before kissing his jaw. "There will be another time right?" She asks unsure if this could continue. Barbara already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Bruce.

"Of course. But you have to go under cover tomorrow. After that we can go as much as you want." Bruce had answered her with a squeeze of her shoulder. How he fears for her wellbeing but nonetheless trusted Barbara that she could handle herself.

"Good. Because I already have enough knowledge to bring you over the edge earlier than me."

"Oh is that a challenge I hear Ms. Gordon?"

"You betcha cute ass it is. But right now I'm drained. You really put me through the paces." Barbara let out a wide yawn and smiled. "Good night. I love you Bruce."

There was a tense moment where Barbara was not sure he would reply, but he did and she heard the four words that meant her entire life would be filled with splendor and amazement from here on out because no matter what went her way, no matter what the danger of the streets of Gotham kicked at her face, he was here beside her, supporting her in the shadows as her Bat in jet black armor.

"I love you too."

As those four words parted from Bruce's lips, Barbara fluttered her eyes close, comfortable sleeping on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it sang a song that put her to sleep. Bruce looked at his angel sleeping beside him.

Since she was his, he was going to be even more afraid for her life if she does something as dangerous as work for the Two Face and as his Body guard no less but she was Barbara Gordon and she knew how to take care of herself. He does not know what tomorrow's mission will bring, but tonight he was content. He was happy. He was complete as he slept beside Barbara Gordon. His Batgirl. His everything.

 **A/N: Thoughts on it? Should I insert scenes like those once in a while?**


End file.
